Headphones
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: Ayato hates it when sound leaks from headphones, and the noise is driving him insane! (Ayato/Shu, lime-ish)


Ha-ha sorry guys, but if you're reading my other stories and I haven't updated them, I am terribly sorry about that, but writers block is a hell of an illness that takes time to get over. This little ficlet, is just me working through it so that when I post the next chapters of ''Piano Man'' and "I.E.N.Z.O.''. They'll be great and not sucky as shit. Anyway I've recently discovered the little Gem, Diabolik Lovers, - an otome game-made-anime about the 6 Sakamaki brothers, vampires…but if you're reading this you probably knew that already. I watched the anime and was less than pleased with it, it was good but it was lackluster, with not much character development and a Swiss cheese plot. So since I can't play the game(s) I went to the wiki and got more information, including the bit about Ayato that is the main focus of the story. Anyway, I hope you like it and without further ado, enjoy!

WARNING: contains language, sexual undertones, sexual scenes, yaoi and other similar things.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape or form claim rights to Diabolik Lovers, and am merely using it as a writing tool.

EDIT: i fixed the formatting mistakes. sorry 'bout that, didn't realize it was a wall of text.

He couldn't take it much longer. Seething as he gripped his fork so hard his knuckles turned whit. Didn't the others notice too? Did they just not care that it was plainly obvious that the faint music was playing from Shu's headphones was audible. The asshole must be half deaf by now if it was leaking from his headphones- Ayato knew for a fact that they were noise blocking headphones so the fact that he could hear the godforsaken music was remarkable. It wasn't even that he minded music, he had his fair share of music CD's hidden away, but the fact that people would go so far as to deafen themselves for it irritated him, and Shu's music choices weren't even that great either, Classical? C'mon, how lame can you get?*

So at dinner, he bit his tongue to stop himself from bitching at the eldest brother as he stared blankly at his plate, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else than there. The dinner was spent in silence, like always, and that only seemed to make the hum of classical music all the more noticeable. He glanced at Yui, sitting across the table, maybe he'd pay her a visit later to let out his frustrations, after all, he hadn't had her blood in a few days, and Raito was getting a little too close for his comfort.

Shu stood up, his plate untouched, and just left, like he was too good for them. That was the last straw for him, and he slammed his chair back as Reiji muttered more of his 'deplorable manners' bullshit and followed after the blonde.

Ayato followed him, silent, and Shu was either oblivious or didn't care as he continued down the hallway at a leisurely pace. The stubborn redhead waited until they were far enough away from the others before he spoke up, "Oi, asshole." The blonde turned his head a fraction, but didn't stop, just kept on walking like he was king of the freaking world. That pissed Ayato off, and his hand clenched into a fist as he sped up to catch up with him. "Hey, I'm talking to you, don't ignore Yours Truly when he talks to you!" He grabbed the older Sakamaki and spun him around to face him.

Shu's face expressed nothing as he gazed down at him, and the stupid music just continued playing. "You're so conceited." was all he said, and began turning around. Conceited, how dare him! Ayato growled, baring his fangs and, with the hand that still held Shu's wrist, threw the other against the wall and pressed himself right up against the older, getting right up in his face.

"Who're you calling conceited, you're the one who thinks he's better than everyone!" He had Shu's hand pinned to the wall and was so close he could feel his brother's breath on his face as the other looked down at him.

"So you're throwing a tantrum now too? What's wrong little brother, have I done something to anger you? Or are you just here because you want something else from me?" Ayato blushed at the words, suddenly realizing just how close he was to his brother, and the damned smirk wasn't helping, it was worse than his blank stare.

"I-it's your damn music! I can hear it through your headphones and it's fucking annoying!" He couldn't help the stutter but stood his ground, he wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction action of backing down.

"Such excuses. I know why you're here, little brother. Why else would you follow me? Such naughty intentions," Ayato's eyes widened when he was suddenly spun against the wall, his brother looming over him and the hand he'd previously been pinning his brother with was now being held above his head, useless. "But I suppose I can oblige, after all I'm feeling generous today." Ayato wanted to protest but cool lips pressing against his silenced him but for a few muffled noises of surprise. Shu pressed against him and ran his tongue across his lips, prying for entry. His brother's free hand ran up his side, causing Ayato to gasp and letting him gain the access he wanted.

This was so unlike Shu, though Ayato couldn't say he minded. Being in a situation like his didn't really allow him to have any romantic affairs with anyone – and Yui wasn't willing, and unlike Raito, he refused to try and take sexual advantage of her – and his hand was just getting boring, so as much as he hated to admit it his brothers behavior was a welcome change. He kissed back, using his free hand to wrap around Shu's neck and bring him closer, letting himself indulge in the feeling of his brother and moaning into his mouth. The older Sakamaki broke the kiss and smirked, a glint in his eye.

"What a lewd noise, Ayato – Kun, I can feel you getting hard." He leaned down, so that his lips were right up against Ayato's ear, "Do you want me to touch you?" Ayato couldn't help the squeak that escaped his lips when he felt his ear being nibbled gently. God damned asshole that was a sensitive spot! Shu trailed kisses down the Youngers throat, occasionally grazing fangs against the pale flesh and making Ayato's skin explode into Goosebumps. His hand traveled back down to the waistline of his pants and slid up under the white shirt he was wearing to run his fingers over the cool flesh of Ayato's hips.

"Fucking… asshole." he gasped. The jerk was just such a tease. If he was going to go there, why hadn't he touched him already? It was torture.

His brother laughed against his neck. "Such foul language." he said before sinking his fangs into Ayato's throat. Ayato gasped in pain, his hand knotting into Shu's hair, before releasing the breath as a low moan. Sure, vampire blood didn't have the sustaining qualities as human blood did, and most vampires didn't even feel the need to partake in such acts, but there was, apparently, a chemical in vampire blood, that when mixed with the saliva, caused a reaction more akin to pleasure than pain – he wasn't sure, he'd read it in one of Reiji's books once.

And then he decided to slide his hand into his pants and brush against his hard-on. ''Fuck!" Ayato exclaimed, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to thank his brother for finally indulging him, or kill him because he was being such a tease about it. Shu brought his head back up to glance at him, and damn if he didn't look incredibly hot with Ayato's blood staining his lips.

"Do you want more? You'll have to beg for it, dear brother." Shu untangled his other hand from his hair and brought it up to meet his other hand above his head so he couldn't move anymore. He undid Ayato's scarf from around his neck and used it to tie his hands above his head to the wall lamp and stepped away. He tested the binding, and despite how strong he was, Shu was good at tying a knot. "Well? Do you want it or shall I leave you hear for someone to find?" Ayato didn't say anything, he was the best there was and he wouldn't lower himself to begging for release.

"Hmm, I guess I'll leave then." His brother gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and began walking away.

"Wait a second! Don't just leave me here! "But he just keep walking, the damned music still humming from the ear buds. Truthfully, Ayato could've broken free easily enough, it was only a piece of cloth after all, but he was aroused and he wasn't sure his hand would suffice this time. Swallowing his pride, he decided that silence would get him nowhere, and he could deal with a little humiliation – so long as Raito didn't find out.

"Please," He started, "please touch me and take me, make me yours and take me now, Shu-kun". He flushed a bright red, but that's what he needed to say to get his older brother to come back. It worked, as Shu was right back up against him as if he'd never left.

"You're so vulgar Ayato-kun… "He trailed off as he kissed him roughly, fangs grazing tongues in a fight for dominance that Ayato was losing. Though he made all sorts of embarrassing noises at Shu rolling his hips against Ayato's. His hands sliding under the waist of his pants as Shu touched him, and oh what a wonderful feeling it was. Ayato threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned, long and low into his brother's ear.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Ayato lay in bed that night, alone, and he was on the brink of falling asleep. His body ached in all the right ways and he felt an overall sensation of satisfaction as he clasped his hand around two cylindrical objects. He wondered briefly how his brother's music would sound with no batteries.

So uh yeah, I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to just write a smut…but I suppose it's just a WB filler so it doesn't really matter much. Anyway how was it? It's my first time writing either of him, and I'm pretty sure Shu is WAY off character but I couldn't care less. Leave a review telling me how you think it was, or give constructive criticism on how I can fix it next time around. I honestly hope this fic, if anything, has inspired you to write your own fanfic for the series because I need more to read.


End file.
